La propuesta
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Fred visita a Hermione en Hogwarts por las noches y una sala siempre es testigo del amor que se tienen.


**Disclaimer**: El universo Potterico por desgracia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rowling y yo solo lo tome prestado para esta retorcida y pervertida historia.

* * *

¡Asi es! Otro lemon xD es cortito, y muy cursi –bueno eso creo yo- perdi la practica creo… pero espero que les guste (: y gracias por leer.

* * *

**xXx**

Si alguien la viera haciendo eso no creería que fuera Hermione, la prefecta perfecta rompiendo las reglas de ese modo. Y no con cualquier persona, sino con ese chico que había sido uno de los más grandes quebrantadores de reglas en la historia de Hogwarts. Ella, que siempre presumía de respetar todo al pie de la letra, se encontraba ahora entre la pared del séptimo piso y el joven pelirrojo que la besaba con ansia.

– Fred –murmuro ella con los ojos cerrados tratando de apartarlo un poco pero él no cedió. Continuo con su tarea de besar el cuello, por debajo de la oreja de Hermione, haciendo que ella se estremeciera–. Fred alguien puede vernos.

– Tú tienes la culpa cariño –le dijo el con voz ronca y mirándola con los ojos ardiendo en deseo– no debiste besarme de ese modo cuando me saludaste.

– ¿Es mi culpa que seas un pervertido? –pregunto en un susurro haciéndose la ofendida. Fred sonrió ampliamente.

– Dime que no te encanta la adrenalina de que posiblemente alguien nos vea –le pidió, y sin dejarla hablar, nuevamente la beso, con anhelo, recargándola más en la pared.

Hermione sintió que las piernas le fallaban y se agarró firmemente del cuello de Fred, un cosquilleo la recorrió cuando él se pegó más a ella y sintió que algo en el pantalón del chico amenazaba con salir a relucir. Las manos del pelirrojo estaban comenzando a hacer su trabajo al comenzar a desabotonarle la blusa pero ella le detuvo. Fred a regañadientes la soltó y se separó un poco para mirarla. Tenía el cabello más revuelto de lo normal, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo un poco más rápido de lo normal, tenía las mejillas y los labios rojos. No se resistió más y la ataco nuevamente con un rápido y feroz beso.

Entonces un maullido les hizo volverse alarmados. La señora Norris los miraba acusadoramente, luego se escabullo entre sus pies en busca de su amo. Hermione tomo la mano de Fred y recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Pasaron tres veces frente al pedazo de pared desierta concentrándose en lo que necesitaban. No hubo necesidad de que se preguntaran que había que pedir. Después de tres noches sabían perfectamente lo que necesitaban.

La puerta se cerró y desapareció detrás de ellos justo cuando Filch llegaba al séptimo piso.

La habitación en la que estaban ahora estaba tenuemente iluminada por unas velas, había una cama en el centro, como siempre, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Una pequeña caja cuadrada estaba justo en el centro.

El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco.

Fred se acercó a la cama y tomo la cajita, se sentía nervioso pero seguro. Él amaba a Hermione y sabía que ella a él. No había nada que temer.

– Quería, hacer algo diferente hoy –declaro acercándose a la chica. Le tomo la mano y puso la cajita ahí. Luego la abrió dejando a la vista un anillo de oro con un discreto diamante. Hermione sintió que se le nublaba la vista cuando inesperadamente Fred se hinco ante ella, sin soltarle la mano–. Sé que no es mi estilo –sonrió mirándose a sí mismo en aquella posición–. Pero sé que a ti te gustaría que hiciera esto. Que me hinque ante ti y de la forma más cursi del mundo te diga que te amo y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida y más allá de la eternidad contigo. Que te diga que eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, que no puedo estar mas agradecido por aquel día en el que una niña de once años se topó en mi camino preguntándome que si era un prefecto –Hermione soltó una ligera risa, sentía lagrimas correr por su rostro pero no se las limpio ni hizo ademan de querer hacerlo, simplemente se dedicó a mirar al hombre que amaba–. Te amo –y al escuchar esas palabras ella se sintió plenamente feliz–. Quiero que seas mía y ser tuyo de todas las maneras existentes, quiero despertar cada mañana y verte a ti a mi lado –saco el anillo de la cajita se lo mostro–. Te amo y te juro que viviré cada día por ti –comenzó a deslizar el anillo por el dedo anular de la joven–. Hermione Jean Granger, me harías el hombre más feliz que haya existido en la historia si aceptas ser mi esposa.

Ella tomo a Fred de la mano y lo hizo levantarse, le lanzo los brazos al cuello y lo beso. La cajita negra cayó al suelo, pues el pelirrojo ahora abrazaba fuertemente a Hermione. No se separaron, retomaron lo que habían dejado en el pasillo antes de que la gata de Filch apareciera.

Fred no necesitaba la respuesta, sabía que la cara de Hermione y aquella reacción solo podía significar una cosa, así que únicamente se dedicó a besarla y a recorrer su menudo cuerpo con sus manos. Hermione estaba ahogada en felicidad, se dejó tocar por Fred, dejo que pasara sus manos una y otra vez por sus pechos que subían y bajaban cada vez más rápido. Ella misma comenzó a hacer lo mismo con él, ansiosa de sentir su cuerpo desnudo rosándose con el de ella. Fue desabotonando la camisa de Fred y la deslizo por sus anchos hombros, esta cayó al suelo y fue pisada por el pelirrojo que estaba jalando a Hermione a la cama.

Hermione se recostó sin soltar a Fred, él se tumbó sobre ella y ambos rieron. El joven acaricio el hermoso rosto de la castaña, pasando la mano lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a la blusa y fue cuando sintió el impulso de arrancársela bruscamente pero se contuvo. Desabrocho cada botón mientras volvía a besarla y se separaba cada poco para decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Las manos de Hermione sobre la espalda y torso de Fred buscar con el cierre de los vaqueros que traía puestos. Fred agradeció cuando ella deslizo el pantalón por las piernas y su erección pudo extenderse por debajo del bóxer. La chica lo sintió cerca de su propia excitación y gimió justo cuando el pelirrojo ponía su mano en aquella zona sobre la falda del uniforme. Sentía como él subía la mano lenta y tortuosamente por la pierna y llegaba a la cintura bajando el zip de la falta y la prenda misma, teniendo cuidado de tocarle la piel. Los poros de Hermione reaccionaron a cada tacto.

Poco a poco las prendas comenzaron a quedar en el suelo, sin oírse otra cosa más que gemidos por parte de ambos. Fred recorría ahora a Hermione con la boca, empezando en su boca y desviándose por el cuello, bajando lentamente por los senos de la chica, que no dejaban subir y bajar al compás con su respiración. Coloco su barbilla sin afeitar y ella sintió como la movía hacia arriba y abajo, así mismo sentía el aliento de Fred contra su piel y lo envolvió en sus brazos con más fuerza, queriendo sentirlo más cerca. Entretenida estaba en aquella curiosa sensación que no se dio cuenta de que Fred le había desprendido el sujetador, solo cuando él se abalanzo sobre uno de sus pechos, besándolo con deseo y mordiendo ligeramente, se enteró de lo sucedido. Sentía los besos de su pelirrojo por cada rincón de su cuerpo, sintió sus manos llegar a la cadera y bajar su última ropa interior. Ella hizo lo mismo con el bóxer de Fred y ambos quedaron desnudos.

El pelirrojo se detuvo un momento para mirarla, tenía ella la boca entreabierta.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Hermione agitadamente. Fred no respondió, pero le sonrió con malicia y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, entonces sin previo aviso la penetro hasta el fondo. Ella gimió–. ¡Fred!

– ¿Dime? –le pregunto al oído con la voz cargada se sensualidad y empezando a mover la cadera en círculos, ella le siguió el ritmo y sonrió.

– Hazlo de nuevo –pidió.

Y Fred la complació, la penetro de esa misma forma una y otra vez y Hermione gemía de placer a cada estampida del león. No había nada que les interrumpiera el momento, solo eran ellos dos. Solo eran sus cuerpos rozándose y entremezclándose. Solo eran sus labios que se buscaban mutuamente.

Para ella no existía nadie más que no fuera ese pelirrojo que tenía sobre ella dándole tanto placer que podría reventar en cualquier momento. Enrollo la cintura de Fred con sus piernas para sentirlo dentro de ella, hasta el fondo. Fred seguía entrando y saliendo, arrancando suspiros y gemidos que hacían dueto con los suyos propios. De pronto Hermione se giró haciendo que el pelirrojo quedara debajo de ella y tomo el mando. El chico soltó un ronco gemido ahora y ella continuo golpeando su cadera contra la de él, Fred hacia lo mismo contra la de ella. Se acariciaron, se besaron y danzaron en la cama hasta el punto en que ambos fueron golpeados por una inmensa ola de placer y satisfacción.

Hermione cayó sobre el pecho de Fred, sonriendo ampliamente. El pelirrojo la abrazo, aun sin sacar su miembro de ella y acaricio su espalda, sus hombros, sus glúteos y piernas. La castaña levanto la cabeza y lo beso.

– Si quiero ser tu esposa, Fred.

– Bueno, después de esto, me ofendería si dijeras que no.

Ella se rio, y contemplo aquel pícaro rostro que amaba tanto. No veía la hora de casarse, y estaba segura de que sería tremendamente feliz con él. Despertarían juntos cada mañana, harían el amor infinidad de veces y formarían una familia.

– ¿Quieres practicar? –pregunto Fred, tumbándola a ella sobre la cama y volviendo a tener el control. Hermione lo miro, aparentemente sin comprender. Fred le aclaro las ideas sacando su miembro de entre las piernas de ella y rozando la entrada despacio, al tacto, de inmediato volvió a erguirse y Hermione lo miro alzando las cejas.

– No te cansas –replico. Pero aun así atrajo al pelirrojo hacia ella.

A fin de cuentas la noche era larga, al día siguiente seria sábado, estaban en la sala de menesteres donde nadie los molestaría y dudaba mucho que alguien quisiera encontrarla.


End file.
